


When the Red Bird Sang

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red bird was always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Red Bird Sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/gifts).



Hathaway had noticed the red bird, of course. Everyone had. It sat on the railing and window sills of the nick watching with an unusual intensity, always there. Quiet at first.

It peeped in faint censure, ruffling its feathers when Hathaway went out for a smoke.

It chirped its thanks when Lewis shared his sandwich. "Getting more vocal, you are."

It warbled that afternoon when Lewis clasped Hathaway's shoulder. "We need to talk."

Hathaway and Lewis stood close on the steps the next morning. "Think we should tell Innocent that we're together now?"

And hearing that, the red bird sang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for always commenting, red2013. It's been wonderful seeing your comments grow in complexity over the year. :-)


End file.
